


Bending to Her Will

by maryperk



Series: Bending to Her Will Verse [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BtVS4, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Something Blue, Willow is recruited by Wolfram & Hart</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ms. Rosenberg. My name is Lindsey McDonald." The tall, lanky Oklahomian fished a business card out of his pocket, and he handed it to the redhead. "I represent Wolfram and Hart. We heard about your recent burst of powers, and we wish to enlist your services. You _will be_ duly compensated for your time."

Willow glanced at the card before she studied the lawyer. He was handsome, clean cut, and his aura was totally wicked. The witch could tell from his immaculate suit that McDonald took great pride in appearance. Willow felt a tinge of arousal for the first time since Oz had left Sunnydale.

"Like what you see?" Lindsey was arrogant enough to know that he looked good, and he enjoyed gaining the attention of women.

"Oh yes," Willow purred with sudden confidence. She was witch with a mission now. Her 'Thy Will be Done' spell went all wonky yesterday, but now she had a definite goal in mind. She leaned in close, and she whispered huskily. "You're much cuter than the last one to offer me power. I think you've got yourself a deal."

"Excellent." Lindsey grinned. _Boy, won't Angel be surprised when he sees her. The only thing better would be having the Slayer at our disposal to taunt Angel with._

"Are you seeing anyone?" Willow asked brazenly. "Is there someone I need to eliminate?" Her eyes flashed black. She may have ended her last spell to save her friends, but the power she gained from it was itching to get out.

"No one serious," Lindsey assured the witch. He was a little worried now. The enticement spell placed on the business card wasn't supposed to make Willow more powerful or horny. Lindsey hoped the Senior Partners knew what they were getting into.

"Well, then, let's blow this hell hole." Willow chuckled. "Get it, hell hole? Then, we can find someplace where I can sex you up." She grabbed Lindsey by the tie. "Where are you parked?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Have either of you seen Willow?" Buffy asked Giles and Xander. "She didn't show up for class today, and you know that's just not like her."

"Maybe she's feelin' guilty about all the crap she caused yesterday," Spike said, in a bored voice from his chair. "And these ropes are too tight again."

"Shut up, Spike," Xander and Giles said together.

Buffy turned to the vampire. "I thought of that, but she hasn't been to the Expresso Pump or the ice cream shop. Those are two of her biggest comfort areas when upset."

Spike raised an eyebrow while he wondered why the Slayer was being so nice to him. "Commandos knew it was her in the dorm room when I was there before."

"Won't she register as human?" Xander asked. "I didn't think witchy powers were measurable?"

"What about that trinket she got from the vengeance demon?" Giles asked.

"Still in her jewelry box," Buffy replied. "I checked."

"I'll swing by her parent's house on the way home," Xander said. "Anya's coming over. Can you take the bleached moron, Buffy?"

Buffy gave an exasperated sigh. "I suppose. When will your friend be here, Giles?"

Giles glanced at his watch. "Two and half hours. I need to finish getting ready." He started to bustle around the apartment.

Xander rushed out the door before Buffy could change her mind. One night with Spike as his roommate had made the young man a little stir crazy.

"Guess it's you and me, Slayer." Spike raked the Slayer's body with a lecherous leer. "Out for a moonlit walk in the cemetery with my betrothed. Every Victorian gentleman's dream."

"How do you figure we're betrothed?" Buffy crossed her arms, and she glared at the vampire.

"Still have my ring, dontcha?" Spike grinned when Buffy gave a little huff.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours after Willow and Lindsey left Sunnydale, they pulled up outside his Los Angeles apartment building. She sat in her seat until he opened the passenger door for her.

Willow looked up at the building. "Nice. Very nice."

"I took the liberty of renting the penthouse across the hall from mine for you," Lindsey said. He took Willow's elbow, and he guided her to the front door. Lindsey nodded a greeting to the doorman as they entered the building. 

"Lindsey, darling." A sultry blond woman stepped out from behind the shrubbery. "I was hoping to run into you."

Lindsey groaned in despair. Mrs. Kraft was the very beautiful, very bored wife of a very old, very busy businessman. Just the type of woman he usually went for, but Willow had made it very clear on the trip from Sunnydale that she now considered him her exclusive property.

"Lose the nerd girl, and I'll rock your world." Mrs. Kraft gave Lindsey a sloe-eyed look.

"Nerd girl?" Willow's voice was dark and powerful. "I'll show you nerd girl." With a wave of her hand, she turned the other woman into a potted plant. "I think the lobby needs more greenery. Don't you agree?" The power flowed freely from her with hardly a thought now.

Lindsey was stunned at Willow's growth in power, and he hoped he never got on her bad side. He could see why his bosses wanted her services. She was wicked powerful, and the lawyer found himself more than a little turned on. He led her towards the elevators.

"I can't wait to get upstairs." Willow snapped her fingers, and they were standing inside the bedroom of Lindsey's penthouse.

Lindsey didn't put up a fight when the red-haired witch pushed him onto the bed. He had been ordered to do anything Willow wanted, and he wasn't going to pass up free sex. Lindsey struggled to a sitting position where he pulled off his jacket. Leaning back against the pillows, he watched as Willow undressed.

Willow unbuttoned her prim schoolgirl sweater. She decided that the second order of business after fucking this man hunk into the mattress was to get a sexy new wardrobe. Willow licked her lips in anticipation as Lindsey's gaze dropped to her lace covered breasts.

Lindsey ogled Willow's body as she stripped off her pants. She stood clad only in her panties and bra. Her pale flesh gleamed in the dim light. Lindsey loosened his tie, removed it from his neck, and started to unbutton his shirt. He left the silk garment on and grinned in approval as Willow's eyes followed his hand down his body to where he cupped his burgeoning erection.

"Don't be playing with that, puppy." Willow remembered her vamp self's favorite pet name. She walked towards the bed, and she reached behind her back to unhook her bra.

Lindsey removed his hand from his aching cock. His eyes went to Willow's breasts as her undergarment fell away. Her rounded globes were topped with pale nipples that reminded Lindsey of strawberry ice cream. He found himself wondering if they would taste as sweet.

Willow pushed off her panties before she climbed on the bed. She knelt over Lindsey's feet, and she said, "Be a good boy, and you'll be rewarded. Bad boys are punished."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike and Buffy arrived at Buffy's dorm room after patrol. The Slayer wanted to pick up her school books before they went to her mom's house. She wouldn't have to worry about the commandos discovering Spike there.

Spike stepped inside the dorm room, and he sniffed the air. "Red had a man here. He's one I don't recognize. Not a soldier boy though."

Buffy looked surprised before she replied, "I didn't expect her to move on so soon. Oz just left a few weeks ago."

"Whoever it was used some mojo in here." Spike glanced around the room. "But, whoever it was didn't scare her either. No fear scent."

"Are you sure?" Buffy looked perplexed.

Spike raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'are you kidding me?'. He sauntered over to fling himself down on the Slayer's bed. He put his hands behind his head and relaxed.

Buffy sank down on the end of her bed. "I'm really worried about Willow, Spike. You've given me our only clue to her disappearance."

"We could go rough up Willy," Spike suggested. "Well, you rough him up. I can only look menacing these days," he pouted.

"You're still plenty scary, baby." Buffy patted Spike's leg absentmindedly, not noticing what she was saying.

Spike's eyebrow shot up in surprise. _Did the Slayer really say what I think she did? Maybe Red's spell addled her brains._ Spike wondered how far he could get before she'd threaten to stake him. He sat up, swept Buffy's hair to the side, and brought his mouth to the warm skin of her neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Willow rubbed her hands up and down Lindsey's firm chest, stopping to tweak his nipples with each stroke. She felt exhilarated that she was turning him into a puddle of lust. Willow could feel his cloth covered cock throb against her heated core.

Lindsey fought the urge to cup Willow's breasts. However, he wasn't sure he wanted to be a 'good boy'. After all, everyone knew bad boys had all the fun. Lindsey gave into temptation, and he covered the witch's supple mounds with his hands. He tweaked the nipples the same way she was doing to him. He grinned when she tossed her head back and moaned loudly.

Willow had always known her nipples were sensitive, but now the aching peaks seemed even tinglier as Lindsey plucked and twisted them. She couldn't wait to feel his mouth on her. "Suck my titties, puppy. Make me come."

Lindsey complied with Willow's order. He sat up, and he covered one hardened nub with his mouth. He decided that he was right; her nipples did taste like strawberries. He continued his ministrations until Willow came apart on his lap, drenching him with her juices. He couldn't wait to get inside her tight little cunt. Lindsey knew from her file that she'd only had one lover. "Can't wait to get my mouth on that pretty little puss of yours, witch. Bet it tastes as good as your titties," Lindsey whispered in Willow's ear.

Willow groaned with arousal at her new lover's words. His hands skimmed down her body to grip her behind, and he pulled her even closer. Willow reached between her legs to release Lindsey's cock from his trousers.

Lindsey bit his lip as Willow grasped his erection. He waited for her to sink down on him. She was tighter and hotter than he had imagined. _Almost virgins are the best fucks ever,_ he thought to himself.

Willow started to rise and fall on Lindsey's thick, hard shaft. It felt so good that Willow pulled Lindsey's head back, and she smashed her lips to his for their first kiss.

Lindsey slid his tongue into Willow's mouth. Even there she tasted like strawberries. He continued to let his petite lover be in control until he felt her walls start to flutter around his shaft. Then, he rolled them over, and he pounded at her body as he whispered lewd suggestions into her ear.

Willow screamed in pleasure as Lindsey roughly used her body. Oz had always been so gentle as he worried that he would hurt her and make her like him. She gasped when her new lover reached down to bite at her nipples. Willow convulsed around Lindsey's cock as she fell into darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike was surprised the Slayer let him near her neck. True, he had the chip which wouldn't allow him to hurt her, but that still didn't explain why Buffy was being so compliant with his moves. He nuzzled closer to her neck.

"Everyone's gonna freak if we do this," Buffy whispered.

Spike lifted his lips from Buffy's skin. "Do what, luv?"

"Be together," Buffy continued to whisper. Her body tingled anywhere that came into contact with Spike's skin. The rest of her body ached to be touched by him.

"You want to be with me?" Spike asked in a stunned voice. He sat back far enough to look into her eyes. He couldn't believe the unguarded honesty he saw in them.

Buffy nodded. "When I went to try and explain why I was so weird at the bridal shop to Riley I realized that he would never understand the whole Slayer thing." She reached up to cup Spike's face in her hands. "Not like you do." She sighed. "Although, you probably should tell me which demons are your friends so I don't stake them."

"That was just more of that big vampire talk," Spike said. He kissed Buffy's shoulder. "You lot are the closest I have to friends, and you all hate me."

"I don't hate you, Spike," Buffy huffed. "I just violently dislike you sometimes." She giggled when he playfully bit her shoulder. "I think we should get to Mom's before we make any plans." Buffy turned her head to catch Spike's lips with her own, and they kissed for several minutes before the Slayer pulled away.

"Right then. To your mum's." Spike leapt to his feet. The sooner they got there, the sooner he'd get lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spike stepped into the foyer of Joyce's house. He was surprised to find out that his invite had never been revoked. The thought of being able to sneak in to join Buffy in bed, no matter where she chose to sleep turned the bleached blond vampire on. After all, Willow gave him the invite to the dorm room.

"I'm starved," Buffy said as she closed the door behind them. She walked through the dining room, and she deposited her books on the table as she went. "I hope mom has something good to eat."

"Order pizza." Spike followed behind Buffy. "I'll scare the delivery boy off."

Buffy whirled around, and she poked the vampire in the chest. "If you're going to be my boyfriend, you can't be scaring the innocents."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. I nicked the Watcher's wallet. I got money."

"God, what am I gonna do with you?" Buffy threw her hands up in the air.

"Shag me into submission?"

"Would that really work?" Buffy looked skeptical.

"Won't know till you try, luv." Spike leered at the Slayer.

"Perv." Buffy turned around and continued into the kitchen. "You know, mom got a little weird after your last visit." She went to the freezer which she opened wide enough to peer inside. "Oh, yum. Moose Tracks ice cream for me and blood for you. She even has a couple of pizzas in here."

"Sounds good." Spike slipped into one of the chairs. "I like pizza."

"You eat food?" Buffy asked in surprise.

"Sure, some things." Spike shrugged.

"Take off your coat and get comfortable." Buffy took the pizzas and blood out of the freezer, and she put them on the counter. "Frozen pizza and body temp blood appear to be the only things I can cook without burning." She referred to the blood she had microwaved for Spike while under Willow's 'Thy Will be Done' spell.

"I don't know." Spike rose to his feet to take off his duster. "Thanksgiving wasn't all that bad."

"You were too out of it to notice, Spike." Buffy pulled the cookie sheets out of a cabinet for the pizzas. "It was okay. Nothing special. The high point of the evening was the look on your face when the Indian..."

"Native American vengeance demon, pet," Spike interrupted.

"Whatever! As I was saying, the look on your face when _Hus_ turned into a bear." Buffy giggled. "The Big Bad vampire scared of a little bear."

"Laugh all you want, Slayer." Spike glared at Buffy. "I was mauled by one of the bloody things as a child. It was old, toothless, clawless, and blind as a bloody bat. So, I didn't get too hurt, but it scared the piss out of me." The vampire visibly shuddered under the memory.

"Ah understandable. I still don't like hospitals even though I killed the monster who killed my cousin." Buffy turned on the oven and put the pizzas in to cook as she spoke.

"When was that?" Spike asked curiously.

"You were in the chair." Buffy crossed to the cabinet where she pulled out a coffee cup. "I was sick with the flu."

"Angelus might have mentioned that, as I recall now." Spike chuckled. "Boy, Slayer, can't even take a simple trip to the hospital without trouble findin' you."

"That's life on the Hellmouth." Buffy tossed the blood packet into the microwave, closed the door, and pressed some buttons.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Willow woke up slowly. She could feel the warm body pressed up against her back and the hard cock nestled between her butt cheeks. She yawned and stretched before she rolled over to stare into the face of her sleeping lover. Willow caressed down Lindsey's smooth chest and stomach until she reached his erection. She fisted the shaft of silky flesh and pumped it until a bead of pre-cum seeped from the slit.

"Wonder if my puppy tastes good," Willow whispered. The redhead slid down Lindsey's body until her face was level with his penis.

"Holy fuck!" the lawyer exclaimed when a wet, sucking mouth abruptly roused him from his sleep. His hand slipped down to grasp Willow's hair as he bucked into her mouth.

Willow hummed in approval of Lindsey's actions. She'd read about oral sex, but she hadn't progressed that far with Oz before he left. She cupped her lover's testicles with one hand, firmly encircled the shaft with the other, and hollowed out her cheeks on the upstroke.

"Fuck, you're such a good little cocksucker, witch," Lindsey crooned in arousal. "Suck me hard." He pushed his cock deeper into the redhead's mouth.

Willow hummed just like the sex manual had suggested while she continued to suck on Lindsey. She felt him shudder and quake as his cock swelled with the force of his impending orgasm. The bitter taste of Lindsey's semen hit the back of Willow's throat. She forced herself to swallow while she silently chanted a spell that bound the lawyer more closely to her. _The male essence has more uses than one,_ she thought to herself with a smirk.

"Willow!" Lindsey roared. He pressed the witch's face closer as he spewed forth his cream.

Willow lapped up the last of her lover's spendings. "You like that, puppy?"

"Hell, yes." Lindsey laid back against the pillows. "Now come up here and let me have a taste." He gave Willow a charming grin.

Willow did as Lindsey asked, pausing only to give him a little kiss on the lips. She settled her pussy over the lawyer's face. She let out a gasp of pleasure when he licked her clit.

"Just like strawberries. I swear you are a strawberry lover's feast," Lindsey mumbled against Willow's moist folds. He used his tongue and teeth on her flesh while he rubbed his hands up her body until he could cup her breasts.

Willow groaned under the combined sensations of fingers pulling on her nipples and a mouth on her sensitive nether flesh. She was still tender from the night before. That insured that her orgasm happened quicker than she had anticipated. Willow gasped when the pleasure ran through her body. It took all of her willpower not to black out again.

Lindsey grinned against Willow's cunt. She quivered and grunted like a wild animal when she came. He loved that. He smoothed his hands down to Willow's butt. He gave one of the rounded globes a slap and got a squeal for a reward.

"What was that for, puppy?" Willow fell to the side.

"As much as I'd like to stay here in bed with you all day, our employers expect us to put in an appearance." Lindsey rose to his feet. He strolled towards the bathroom.

"Not sure my legs are going to work anytime soon." Willow buried her face in a pillow.

Lindsey glanced back at the young woman lying in his bed. _God, how'd I get so lucky?_ he wondered. Then, it occurred to him that if they didn't shower, the others would smell his 'claim' on the witch. "Tell you what, you rest, and I'll get a personal shopper to bring by some new clothes."

"Oh, that sounds good." Willow rolled over, giving Lindsey a good view of her breasts and glistening wet pussy. "Make it sexy clothes."

Lindsey grinned. He couldn't wait to see his witch in black leather. He briefly wondered if he should order up a collar and leash for himself to wear. _Boy, wouldn't Lilah shit bricks when she saw that._ Lindsey chuckled at the thought of Willow knocking the high and mighty Queen Bee Lilah off her throne. He sauntered off towards the telephone.

Three hours later Willow and Lindsey were ready to shake things up at Wolfram and Hart. He wore his best black suit with a dark red tie while Willow wore a dark red body suit trimmed in black. They made quite the striking pair as they crossed the apartment building lobby. Willow even paused to pat a certain plant on one leaf.

~~

Lindsey and Willow strolled into the lobby of the Wolfram and Hart building. He had his hand on her elbow as he guided the witch towards the elevators.

"My boss' name is Holland Manners," Lindsey whispered in Willow's ear. "The bitch's name is Lilah Morgan and the idiot's name is Lee Mercer. We make up the top positions of the Special Projects Division."

Willow and Lindsey entered the elevator where the operator gave the lawyer a nod as he pressed a button. They all stood quietly as the elevator ascended up into the building. When they got off the elevator, they entered another lobby-like area. The lawyer gave the receptionist a little wave of dismissal before he and the red-haired witch swept into Holland Manner's office.

"... But I think the best way to make Angelus more willing to side with us is to resurrect his sire, Darla," Lilah protested. "We'll be able to recreate the events in Sunnydale and gain Angelus in the bargain."

Willow burst out laughing when she heard this. "You honestly think Darla can make Angel lose his soul? He staked the bitch."

"Who the hell are you?" Lilah stared at the newcomer with contempt.

"This is our newest co-worker, Lilah." Lindsey helped Willow sit down on the room's only couch before he sprawled down beside the witch. "Willow Rosenberg, this is my boss Holland Manners and my other co-workers Lilah and Mercer."

"Charmed, I'm sure." Willow looked the lawyers over very carefully before she decided none of them were a threat to her.

"Please explain your reasoning, Miss Rosenberg," Holland said softly.

"Sure thing!" A flash of sweet Willow could be seen in the witch's eyes. "The whole soul losing thing worked in Sunnydale because Angel was in love with an innocent Buffy. That's what made him so happy. Darla might make him dark, but he'll still be Angel."

Holland steepled his fingers in front of his chest. "Good point."

"The idea has merit, don't get me wrong." Willow glanced at Lindsey. "It's just a matter of the right bait." She gave Holland a grin. "Lucky you. You've got the only person who knows how to reensoul him."

"Really?" Lee Mercer looked at the redhead with renewed interest.

Willow gave the other male lawyer a cool look before she leaned down to whisper in Lindsey's ear, "I don't like him."

"What kind of bait would you suggest?" Holland watched the witch lean into Lindsey's side.

"Something sweet and innocent preferably blond, but he likes brunettes too." Willow nodded as she remembered Drusilla.

"You know, the first time he sees you, he'll recognize you," Holland observed.

"Yes," Willow hissed. "That could be a problem."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pizza and ice cream had long been consumed. Spike and Buffy sat on the couch watching a horror movie about overgrown spiders.

"I'm really worried about Willow," Buffy sighed. "It's just not like her not to call."

"It'll be okay, Slayer," Spike replied. "Red's a big girl. She can take care of herself. It wasn't the soldiers or a demon. She probably just decided to have some time away for a while."

Buffy sighed. "I know." She crawled over to straddle Spike's lap. "I'm sorry I reacted badly when her spell was over."

"I wasn't much better, pet." Spike put his arms around the Slayer, and he pulled her closer. He settled her against him as he put his mouth on her neck.

Buffy moaned when Spike latched onto her pulse point. "This is so wrong," she muttered.

"Feels right to me," Spike said against Buffy's skin. "Always knew you'd taste sweet."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "No, not you. Willow."

Spike huffed. "Let me take your mind off Willow." He slid his hands under Buffy's shirt.

Buffy moaned when Spike's cool hands glided over her heated skin. Maybe she should worry about Willow in the morning. She had read about vampire stamina, and she had a feeling Spike was just the demon to show it to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"If he recognizes you, he'll call the Slayer," Holland said. "We don't need that kind of trouble."

"Absolutely," Willow agreed. She took Lindsey's hand into her own, and she played with his knuckles while she thought. "Buffy sent Angel to hell. She'd have no problems eliminating me if she needed to."

"Do we really need this person?" Lilah asked. The contempt the lady lawyer held for Willow was evident in her voice.

Willow's eyes flashed black. "I'd be very careful if I were you. You might spend the rest of your life as a rat."

Holland chuckled. He liked this new girl. She was going to be the one that got their division the funds and recognition it deserved. "Sit down and shut up, Lilah. Having someone around that understands Angel and his pathetic minions is a plus."

"I know Cordelia," Willow replied. "Not so much about that Doyle guy."

"Doyle's dead." Mercer pulled a file from a pile of folders on the table. "Angel's recruited an ex-Watcher named..." He opened the file. "Ah, here it is. Wesley Wyndam-Pryce."

"Wesley? Scream and faint Wesley?" Willow laughed. "Boy, Angel must be desperate. Too bad we couldn't erase that idiot from our lives." She blinked in surprise. "Oh, now there's a thought."

"What, baby?" Lindsey asked.

"What if we removed me from everybody's lives and memories?" Willow had a far away look on her face. "It would guarantee that Buffy wouldn't come looking for me, and it gives us the advantage over Angel."

"Superb idea, Miss Rosenberg." Holland rose to his feet. "We must get on that right now." He crossed to his desk, and he picked up the phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy laid on her back, buck naked. She was still unsure how she ended up undressed, but the feel of Spike's mouth on her sex was quickly chasing any thought processes away.

Spike growled against the Slayer's pussy. She tasted like the sweetest ambrosia to the vampire. He could spend hours worshiping at the apex of her thighs and still be thirsty. Spike gripped Buffy's ass while he continued his assault of her tender flesh with his tongue and teeth.

Buffy let out an excited squeal when Spike attacked her folds with his mouth. She felt herself shrieking the vampire's name when he slipped into game face to lick her with his demon rough tongue.

"You like that, Slayer?"

"Uh huh," Buffy grunted. She felt like her speech making parts were fried. "Don't stop."

"Not plannin' on it. Make you forget Angelus and those pathetic college boys."

"Who?" At that moment the only lover Buffy could remember was the vampire between her thighs.

Spike grinned before he went back to bringing Buffy pleasure. He let out a grunt when she painfully pulled his hair, but what was pleasure without pain? He felt Buffy tense up, and she came screaming his name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Holland hung up the phone. "The mages will be here shortly. They will help you with the spell."

"Can't do it herself?" Lilah muttered jealously.

"Not hardly." Willow raised an eyebrow at the disgruntled lawyer. "A spell of that magnitude needs multiple chanters. There's also the possibility that I will suck in all their magic during the spell."

"Oh," Lilah grunted.

Willow leaned against Lindsey's side while she studied the people in the room. As the only other woman in the room, the witch perceived Lilah as the biggest threat. Ambitious women tended to be ruthless women. Not that Willow was scared of the other female.

Lindsey chatted casually with Mercer, but he was aware of the glares Lilah was sending his way. He slipped his arm around Willow, knowing it would bother Lilah. She was such a prude sometimes. She never mixed business with pleasure.

The mages scurried into the room. There were five of them, all dressed in dark robes that covered them from head to toe. They quickly set up for the spell. Then, the mages beckoned for Willow to join them.

After some intricate spell work, the mages declared the spell was a success. Holland dismissed them before he turned to Willow, and he said, "If you want to test the strength of the spell, Angel is in the main lobby downstairs demanding to talk to Lindsey."

"Oh, goodie. Let's go jerk his chain, puppy." Willow clapped her hands.

"Yes, let's." Lindsey rose to his feet, and he helped the redhead to stand. "This should be fun." They strolled out of the office to the elevator. "Then, we'll go out for a late lunch."

Once downstairs, Lindsey and Willow approached Angel. Both were glad when the vampire's eyes flickered over Willow without a hint of recognition. They could tell Angel had dismissed the redhead as a non-threat. _Good. Let's keep it that way,_ they both thought at the same time.

"What do you want, Angel?" Lindsey asked casually.

"If I find out you had anything to do with Doyle's death, McDonald, your ass is mine," Angel snarled.

"I'm sorry, but I don't swing that way," Lindsey quipped. He pulled Willow closer. "I like breasts and pussy."

Angel snarled louder. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"How's Buffy these days?" Willow asked. "She still dating Riley?"

"Who the hell is Riley?" Angel asked. "For that matter who the hell are you?"

"Get out, Angel." Lindsey nodded towards the front door. "For the record, I had nothing to do with the half-breed's death." He leaned down to Willow's ear, and he said, "Let's go, sweets. I have big plans for you. Big!" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Willow giggled as Lindsey pulled her away. The look on Angel's face at the obvious dismissal was entirely worth everything she was currently experiencing. "Did you see the look on his face when I mentioned Buffy?"

"So, sweet and innocent instead of jaded and familiar?" Lindsey looked thoughtful. "I have just the girl for the job."

"Mm, that sounds perfect, puppy." Willow smirked at Lindsey. "Bored now. Let's go have lunch. Plotting made me hungry. Then back to your place."

Lindsey's cock hardened when the witch used the 'puppy' pet name. _God, she's insatiable. Just the way I like 'em._ He pulled Willow closer as they left the office building behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy looked up to see her boyfriend crossing the campus towards her. _Damn, he looks good in the sunlight. I'm one lucky Slayer._

"Hey, luv." Spike kissed Buffy's cheek as he sat down beside her.

"Did you have a good time with Xander and Jesse?" Buffy asked.

"Not bad, actually." Spike shrugged. "They're not too horrible... for humans. Rupes could use some loosin' up."

"Yeah, you missed the band candy incident last year," Buffy giggled.

"Heard about your drivin' from the witch."

"Amy wasn't even in the car." Buffy's green eyes flashed with pretended indignation. "It was Oz, Xander, and Jesse."

"You know, when that boy gets back from his sojourn to find himself, we need to find him a gal." Spike glanced around the campus. "Harris is with the witch, and Young's with the demon gal."

"Which reminds me, my new roommate is being assigned today. I want to meet her _before_ she moves in." Buffy started to gather her books.

"Good idea." Spike got to his feet, and then he helped Buffy to her feet. "I would have smelled that last bint if I hadn't been off researching this little gem." He showed off the ugly ring he was sporting.

"Let's go, buster." Buffy sauntered off towards her dorm with Spike in tow.

The Slayer and the vampire settled down in the dorm room with Buffy at the desk and Spike sprawled on her bed. A quiet knock heralded the new roommate's arrival. The young woman hesitantly opened the door.

"Come in." Buffy smiled. "I'm Buffy and that's Spike."

"T-Tara Maclay." The Wicca was entranced by the two blonds' aura's. She could tell that they were both supernatural beings, but they posed no danger to her. She looked over at the empty bed. "I g-guess that's mine."

"Sure is, pet." Spike grinned. "So, you in any of the clubs on campus?"

"T-there's a-a Wiccan group I thought a-about joining." Tara went over to her bed.

Buffy laughed. "My friend Amy says they're just a bunch of wannabes. No real power."

"R-Really?" Tara looked over at Buffy.

"Oh yeah. She wicked powerful." Buffy nodded. "So, tell us all about yourself."

As the shy girl spoke, Buffy watched as she became more comfortable with them. She tilted her head in speculation. _She'd be great for Oz,_ Buffy thought. _He's been alone for too long. I can't wait to introduce them._

Buffy grinned happily. Her life was great. She had wonderful friends, a good Watcher, an awesome mom, and the best boyfriend in the world.

Spike glanced at the bedside table. He noticed a business card lying on the top, and he picked it up. "What's this?"

Buffy looked over. She shrugged when she didn't recognize the name on the card. "No clue. Toss it."

Lindsey's card fluttered to the bottom of the waste basket. The only clue that life had changed, but neither the Slayer nor the vampire recognized it.


End file.
